


Ganglylimb's Random Drabbles

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Lazer Team (2015), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cocksleeve! Gavin au, Daddy Kink, FAHC Au, Kings AU, Multi, Pegging, Pet Play, Pet! Gavin, Smut, genderbent au, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 12,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles I've posted to my tumblr that I wanted to keep better track of. Most of it is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin/Michael

Gavin’s breath is coming out in short puffs, eyes unable to stay open. It’s a combination of pleasure coursing through his body, sending him into small shakes, and being unwilling to look at Michael’s bloody _smug_ face. 

Gripping Michael’s broad shoulders tighter, nails digging in, Gavin moved his hips faster. His cock smacked against his stomach, precum smearing against his skin, as Michael’s own dick sank deeper into his greedy hole. 

“Well, Gavvy” And while Michael’s voice was sweet like honey and sounded like pure sin, Gavin took pleasure in how the other lad was unable to hide how affected he was by this too. “You said you wanted to ride a bear.” 

Gavin grunted, gasping as Michael’s hands wrapped around his hips, driving him down harder. 

Michael pulled Gavin to his chest, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “You got your wish.” 


	2. Cocksleeve! Gavin Part 1

There’s just something about being filled that calms Gavin. He’s energetic boarding on annoying, but as soon as a thick cock is pushing into him, everything in his mind just…stills.

Burnie is the one who indulges him the most. Gavin would never tell the man (can’t have his head getting _too_ big) but Burnie was the perfect person for Gavin. 

Burnie was busy enough that Gavin didn’t have to worry about the other man expecting too much from him but not too busy where he jostled Gavin too much. Plus, his office was quiet. Defiantly more quiet than the Achievement Hunter office. If only Burnie was closer, Gavin would have the trifecta of perfection. 

(Gavin was almost positive that’s part of the reason they moved rooms. He _had_ been visiting Burnie more often as their schedule got more hectic.)

(Whatever, Geoff was just jealous)

But Burnie was perfect and Gavin was happy, idly mouthing at his neck while the man typed away at his computer. Burnie’s thick cock was nestled inside Gavin, half hard but getting fuller by the second as Gavin gently rocked. Every once in a while, someone would knock on the door and let themselves in, rousing Gavin from his sleepy state but was instantly calmed by Burnie’s hand petting through his hair. 

They have another two hours before Gavin is absolutely needed back at the Achievement Hunters (enough time for Geoff to get in a quick fuck and for either Ryan or Michael to get their daily stress relief blow-job before they had to film) and maybe Burnie will let him continue as he is or maybe he’ll start pushing Gavin down harder till he comes inside the Brit’s ass. Either way, Gavin didn’t care. 

He was in his happy place, calm and warm and _full_ …


	3. Cocksleeve! Gavin Part 2

Gavin still living with Geoff and the two of them on the couch, Gavin sitting on Geoff’s dick as he sleepily watch whatever show Geoff is watching (that’s how Geoff usually shows him new shows and episodes that Gavin wouldn’t watch on his own). 

Ryan is the one Gavin goes to when Geoff is too busy. He’s anxious or stressed and just needs to be filled, Ryan is his go-to guy.And no matter what else Ryan might make fun of Gavin for, this is one thing he won’t. He understands and is all to happy to help. 

Whenever Dan comes visit Austin or Gavin goes to England you can bet that when they’re not filming slo-mo guys, Gavin is being stretchered by Dan’s cock.  After spending so much time away from each other, it’s such a relief to both of them to be connected this way. 


	4. Jon/Gavin, Pet!Gavin

Not going to lie. Saw the tweet, read that he was crawling on his hands and knees (and went under Jon’s desk) and my thoughts immediately went to Pet!Gavin. 

Gavin being walked around the office when Jon calls for him. Calls Gavin a good boy as he crawls under Jon’s desk, mouth open and waiting for Jon to put to use. Jon using Gavin as a cockwarmer till he’s done with whatever project, then fucks into Gavin’s mouth, holding him down to the base so he could cum down his throat. Jon giving Gavin pets through his hair and praising him, saying he could stay there til Jon’s ready to go again. 


	5. Geoff/Gavin/Michael/Ray

Geoff sat on a chair, legs spread and cock out, slowly stroking himself as he watched the scene before him. His boys were all on the bed, going at each other. Gavin, his baby boy and needy slut, laid on his back as Michael pounded into him. Ray was by his head, rubbing his soft cock against Gavin’s mewling mouth. He had already cum across Gavin’s chest, and though Geoff knew that it was going to take a lot to get it out of his hairy pelt later, he couldn’t help but find it hot now.

Gavin whined as Michael went harder. The oldest lad was panting, his thrusts getting desperate as he neared his end. “Remember, baby,” Geoff drawled, getting the lads’ attention. “Don’t cum in him. That’s for daddy.”

“Y-Yes, daddy.” Michael mewled out. He only lasted a few more minutes before pulling out and adding to the spunk already on Gavin’s chest.

Gavin whined at not getting it in his hole before Ray and Michael helped him up and over to Geoff. Geoff smiled and patted his lap, helping Gavin climb on. He pressed the Brit to his chest, forcing the younger’s ass out so the other two could help guide Geoff’s cock into the gapping entrance.

“D-D-Daddy!” Gavin cried as Geoff’s head popped into Gavin’s rim.

“Shh, shh, baby.” Geoff soothed, sinking his cock all the way to the base. He allowed Gavin a second to catch his breath before sitting him back up. “You know what to do. Ride.” He commanded.

Gavin nodded before slowly moving his hips up and down. Soon, the Brit was moving faster, bouncing on his cock, gasping out about it being so _good_ and how Geoff stretched him _so_ much.

Geoff for his part, was not only enjoying Gavin squeezing around him, but Michael whispering dirty things in his ear and Ray rubbing along his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

Gavin, not able to cum while his lads fucked him and already so sensitive, took no time at all in spilling on Geoff’s chest. But he was a good boy and didn’t stop moving till Geoff could feel himself go over the edge also. He pressed Gavin down while also thrusting up, gasping as he his cock throbbed and painted Gavin’s insides white.

“Such a good, good boy.”  


	6. Jon/Ryan

Jon groaned, slowly sliding down on the thick cock. Ryan gave a muffled moan, hands flexing against the bed frame. He wished, more than anything in the world, he could reach down and grab Jon’s hips. Unfortunately, Jon had tied his hands, tight ropes keeping them in place above his head. 

Jon was so wet, slick dripping down his thighs in rivers. He was so ready for this, had been teasing Ryan for _hours_. Already, he could feel Ryan’s knot thickening, bumping up against his rim. Licking his lips, he looked down at the bound man below him, giving him a small smirk before moving his hips. 

The Omega drove himself down, over and over, gasping and moaning. All Ryan could do was squirm and wither, hips trying to fuck up, trying desperately to bury his knot in that tight hole.

Jon slowed down. “Nu uh. You don’t get to knot till I say so, _Alpha_.” 

Ryan’s head thumped against the pillow. Jon was in a mood, meaning he was in for a long night. 


	7. Meg/Gavin, Pegging

There really should be more Meg pegging Gavin. There should absolutely be fics of Meg pushing Gavin against a wall and grabbing his shirt, forcing him down so she can kiss him. Of Meg bending him over a bed before completely wrecking him, slick fingers covered in lube stretching him wide open. Of kissing the back of his neck and whispering how much she loves to see his hole blossom for her. How she loves him begging for her to fuck him. Meg slowly settling into the strap-on, drawling it out to hear Gavin moan. Meg pushing into him, watching as his back muscles twitch and his hands clench the sheets, cock hard and dripping. And then she starts to fuck into him and it’s all downhill from there.


	8. Ryan/Gavin, Daddy Kink

Gavin shifted in his chair, not knowing if he wanted to thrust back onto the vibrator in him or to thrust up into the hot mouth around his cock. He whimpered, cheeks going red as he felt the vibrations of Ryan’s chuckle. 

Ryan pulled off with an obscene sounding pop. “You’re such a good boy, Gavin. Such a pretty boy.” Ryan reached down to push at the vibrator, angling it up into the special spot inside Gavin.

Gavin jerked, eyes going wide. “D-D-Daddy!” He whined, voice cracking. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab at Ryan’s hair but the handcuffs tying him to the chair prevented him. 

Ryan smirked, stroking Gavin long and slow, flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit on Gavin’s cock. “That’s right. Beg your daddy for your release.” 

Gavin did, withering on the chair. He begged, he moaned, he screamed as Ryan took him down again. All the while, Ryan kept pressing at the vibrator, playing with the settings. 

“Oh, oh. Daddy, please. I’m…I’m going to cum.” Gavin warned. 

Ryan pulled back again. “Do it baby. Cum down my throat.” before taking Gavin to the hilt again. It only took a few more bobs for Gavin to do just that. 

Gavin slumped back against the chair, spent and sweaty. Ryan slowly stood, licking his lips and stroking his own cock at the sight. Reaching behind to grab the key off the desk, he uncuffed Gavin. 

Then immediately bent him over the desk. “As a thank you for allowing you to cum, you’re going to clench your tight asshole around my cock.” Ryan humped against Gavin’s backside, letting him feel how hard and ready he was. “I want to feel you cum on my cock.” 

“I-I-I don’t think I can.” Gavin stuttered, even as he thrust back. God did he want to though. 

Ryan chuckled, the sound sending shivers down Gavin’s spine. “Oh you will baby. I’ll make sure of it.” 


	9. Gavin/Hearbreak

It was night and the moon was full. Snow covered the ground, covered the playground equipment. In the lamplight Gavin could see flurries slowly falling to the ground. 

Gavin sat on one of the benches that outlined the playground. He only had on a thin jacket but he didn’t care. He couldn’t feel the cold anyways. 

His girlfriend hadn’t shown up to their planned dinner. And Gavin knew, if he went home, he’d find all her stuff packed and gone. 

Maybe Gavin shouldn’t feel as surprised as he was. Thinking back on the last couple of months, maybe he should have  seen this coming. She had been growing distant, spending more time with her friends than with Gavin. She’d go out nights when Gavin wanted to stay in and Gavin wouldn’t see her until the next morning. She always seemed busy, always seemed disinterested in what Gavin had to say.  

She had stopped responding when Gavin told her  _“I love you”_. 

This dinner had been meant to fix things, to maybe talk and get things back on track. Gavin had wanted to make things work. Now here he was, sitting out in the cold with a dull ache in it’s chest. 

Sighing, Gavin looked at his watch. It was late and he had work tomorrow. Maybe taking a hot shower and making some tea will help him feel better. Standing up and stretching out, Gavin started to make the lonely walk back


	10. Gavin/Ryan/Meg, A/B/O

Gavin whimpered. Nimble fingers danced along his length and worked around his slick hole. The Omega’s hips kept pushing down, thrusting against the fingers insider him.

“Sh,sh, baby. We got you.” Meg purred, thrusting her fingers in harder, grazing over Gavin’s sweet spot. The Alpha grinned,watching her Omega thrash under her.  

Ryan tightened his hands, pinning Gavin’s thin wrist to the bed. The smirked as Gavin glared up at him. “Don’t pout. You get to cum whenever you want, how many times you want, remember? You should be thanking your Alphas.”

“Th-thank you, Alphas.” Gavin managed to moan out, even as Meg’s pace quickened.  

Ryan leaned down to kiss Gavin. “You’re welcome baby boy.” Glancing up, he caught Meg’s eyes. “You look really good, babe.” While both Gavin and he were bare ass naked, Meg wore silky white panties that clearly showed off how wet she was getting from both the show underneath her and all three of their combined scents. Her upper half was naked and there was a bright red hickey on her left breast, thanks to Ryan.

Meg smirked back at him. “I know.”

Gavin let out a moan, drawling their attention back to him. “Seems our baby boy is being a needy slut tonight..” Meg said, looking back at Ryan.

Ryan hummed in agreement. “I bet he’s covering your hand with how much he’s slicking right now. Bet you could fit your entire hand in there.”

Gavin’s breath stuttered as the image flashed across his brain.

Meg groaned, low. There’s nothing she loved more than Ryan’s dirty talk, expect maybe having Ryan knot Gavin as the same time she rode Gavin’s little Omegan dick. Speaking of…

“How about we make our baby boy cum and then we have you knot him. I love to watch his tight rim stretch around your thick knot.” Meg said. 

Ryan let out a surprised groan. “Fuck yes.”


	11. GTA! Gavin with Anxiety Part 1

Gavin’s apartment was ruined and Gavin was drunk. He’s been drinking since he got home, pacing his small flat and going over what he overheard.  

England. They were going make him go back to _England_. And not for a couple days job or even a couple weeks job. They wanted him to go back permanently. 

 _Might do a better job there._ That’s what Burnie said.As if he didn’t do enough now. Where would the crew be without him and his security system always watching out for them? Where would they be without Gavin’s thoroughness when it came to jobs and surveying possible heist spots? Where would _Geoff_ be without Gavin handling his money, making god damn sure everyone got their fair share and being alerted to when Geoff had spent too much?

Fucking nowhere. 

So maybe Gavin was a screw up. Maybe he messed up on heists and got them more cop attention than was needed. Maybe he crashed too many cars and took too many chances. Maybe he annoyed the crew and purposefully got them angry and tried to back out when they pointed their guns at him…

Ok, so he wasn’t the best crewmate. But he valuable! He was irreplaceable! He could do things the others couldn’t!

He…he thought he was family.

Because that was what the Fake AH Crew was. A family. The robbed together, the fought together, and they killed anyone who messed with them. They were at each other’s throats and had each other’s backs. No one messed with one of them without getting all of them coming down on them. 

So why was he being thrown out? He messed up but didn’t they all? Why didn’t they want him anymore?

Gavin sat down on the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. What was so wrong with him that not even his family wanted him?

For the first time in years, Gavin could feel a tear drip down his cheek.


	12. GTA! Gavin with Anxity Part 2

His bags were packed. His ticket bought. Now all that was left was for Gavin to receive _the call_. 

He’s been sitting on his couch, staring at his cell phone, for the past hour. Nothing yet, but Gavin was waiting for it. Any minute, Geoff would ring and Gavin would be out of a job, out of a home, and out of a family. 

Gavin sighed, shoulders dropping. He just wished they would get it over with. He hated the waiting and wondering how long they’ve felt this way. How long have they been talking behind his back, wishing for the day he turned up dead?

_Ring_

_Oh god, it’s him._ Geoff’s name was displayed across his screen, bright and glaring and turning Gavin’s stomach over.With a heavy heart and a deep breath in, Gavin answered. 

“Hello, Geoff.” 

 _“Hey, Gavvers._ ” Gavin hated how happy Geoff sounded, how delighted he was to finally get rid of Gavin. “ _Got great news buddy_.” 

I’m gone, I’m out, you don’t need me anymore, I’ve never been worth anything to you anyways-

“ _That job we’ve been pushing for? Burnie finally gave it to us_.” 

“Wh-what?” Gavin’s voice cracked, the white-knuckle grip he had on his phone loosing in his confusion. 

“ _Yeah! Isn’t this great?_ ” The line was silent, Geoff clearly waiting for Gavin to join in the celebration. “ _Gavin? Something wrong, buddy?_ ”

“N…No. Nothing wrong.” Gavin cleared his throat, trying to get his excitement up to Geoff’s level. “That’s great. I can’t believe Burnie finally gave it to us.” 

“ _I know. But this means we have a lot of planning to do. This job isn’t going to be easy. We’ll have to get in touch with Jack’s contact and Michael will need new explosives. Oh! And we’ll need to get Ryan some-”_

Gavin nodded his head along to Geoff’s ramble, even if the other man couldn’t see him. The knot in his chest loosened and Gavin felt something-

Something like hope. 

They need him, at least for one more thing.  


	13. GTA! Gavin with Anxiety plus a side of mayvin

Gavin woke up surrounded, Michael and Ray to either side, limbs tangled together. 

Gavin blinked, trying to shift slightly so he could rub at this eyes without waking the others. The only light was that of the T.V, playing some shitty show they had been making fun of before sleep overtook them. 

It had been a rough week for the crew. The bank they were planning to hit recently got new security and it destroyed the weeks of planning they had going on. Gavin got the worse of it, as it was all his work that had gone to waste and Geoff had been pushing him to find out about the new system so they didn’t have to push their heist date too far back. 

(A small, small, so very small part of him was glad for the delay. It pushed back the end of the job and thus pushed back any chance that that was his last job with the crew.)

(Not that he thought this would be the end, of course not. Geoff needed him still.)

(He hoped.)

To make up for their hell week, the lads decided to take the weekend for themselves. Three days of booze, sex, bad food, and random acts of violence. Friday, they had a race to their favorite diner and shot down a couple of bikers bothering them before coming home and having marathon sex. Then they went out drinking till the sun came up (rather, Michael and Gavin did. Ray watched, smiling at the havoc they caused and not hesitating to shoot anyone who messed with them). 

They woke up around noon the next day, nursing hangovers and lazying around their apartment. Later that night, they bought fireworks and set them off atop Mount Chiliad before going home to watch shitty television and eating left over Chinese food. .

Now it was Sunday morning and Gavin was warm. So incredibly warm and sleepy. Ray tightened his arms and Michael mumbled something against his neck. Yawning, Gavin closed his eyes and snuggled back into their grip, settling back into sleep. He can wait till later to pee anyways


	14. GTA! Gavin

Gavin wasn’t one for fighting. 

He liked to cause chaos and destruction and really, _really_ liked fire. But actually fighting people? Gavin wasn’t about that. Too messy and too personal. Fist-to-fist fights had opponents with faces that talked back to Gavin and if he allowed himself, he knew he’d start to go down that dark hole of wondering. 

(He’s done that before. The wondering. The digging through files and pictures and Facebook and Twitter and reading and seeing what the person who’s blood was still on his shirt was like. 

You know. Before he killed them)

But that was before Geoff and the crew. Before Gavin learned to just ignore that part of his brain that wondered, to ignore his feelings and bury them deep inside. Before he learned to only care about himself and the crew and drown everything else in alcohol.

So Gavin causes as much destruction as possible and avoids any semblance of up close fighting.  

That didn’t mean he was helpless though. Quite the opposite actually. 

The crew is everything to Gavin, everything, and he was absolutely willing to give up his morals and money and life to make sure that they continue to this lifestyle they had chosen. 

Which is why Gavin didn’t feel anything as he stared at the man bound before him. He was gagged, though it didn’t stop his muffled pleas, and drenched in gasoline. 

“Ramsey told you that you were not to sell to that new crew.” Gavin said, voice monotone. “He told you what would happen.” Gavin lifted up the lighter in his hand, flicking it on. The guy’s eyes widened and he struggled harder.  

Gavin knew his name (Markus Dwinder), knew he had an ex-wife and a thirteen old daughter that was going to visit him this weekend, knew Markus owned a dog that waited by the door for him to come home everyday. Gavin knew all his friends, all his friends’friends, all the girls he had ever had a relationship with. Gavin knew everything.

Gavin didn’t feel anything as he set the guy on fire. He didn’t wonder or feel the need to shove down any sympathy. 

Gavin would do anything for his crew. 


	15. Jon/Gavin/Meg

I do really need fics of Jon going to the Turney-Free house for thanksgiving.

I need thousands of authors to write about how nervous he is when he shows up at their house, how he triple checks that this is the right address before knocking. To describe how he feels when when its Meg who opens the door and gives him a wide smile before envolping him in a hug and inviting him inside.  
Write me a million words on how the three of them switch between talking about dicks and farts (no Gavin, I don’t think it’s possible to explode from holding a fart in too long) and Serious Adult Business (houses and work and family). How Meg and Gavin spent the entire day before making sure they bought food that Jon could eat and maybe going so overboard Jon has leftovers for days.

(How they even bought food that Jon didn’t need because he can eat that just fine but they were worried, OK.)

(Gavin bought weird flavor stuff to sneak to Jon because he still can’t believe Jon can actually taste this stuff)

I just want to read Jon looking at the two of them laughing at something Jon said, surrounded by over the top turkey decorations (because its Meg’s first time hosting and of course she goes all out), wishing he had a camera to capture this moment because he’s so in love with these two nerds.


	16. Geoff/Ryan

Geoff’s stuck in a building, trapped by another gang, one arm bleeding. The others are too far away to get him. Geoff hides behind some crates and waits to die. He can hear them coming closer, laughing at him. Mocking him. 

Then the building bursts into gunfire. Geoff holds his ears and closes his eyes and waits. 

Silence. 

Tentatively, Geoff looks over the top of the crate to see a bodies littered all over the floor. And in the middle stands Ryan, mini-gun in hand. 

“No one messes with my friend.”


	17. Gavin/Jeremy

Ok FAHC Jerevin where Jeremy and Matt first join the crew and Gavin sort of forgets about them the next day. Yeah, he helped Geoff pick them out, but they work on the sidelines and Gavin doesn’t really interact with them. 

Until he does, when Geoff starts bringing them in more and more for heists (small that they may be, but they all know this is a big step to fully joining the crew, they all had to go through it). 

Gavin goes through his usual routine of first being shy around them and then being almost obnoxiously clingy before finally settling down into a comfortable middle. Matt’s smart and Jeremy’s funny and Gavin finds himself enjoying their company at weekly bevs. 

Then comes the Big Heist, where it’ll determine if Jeremy and Matt are ready for the big leagues. Jeremy is with the main six busting into the bank while Matt is directing from the sidelines. 

The thing is though, _Gavin_ is usually the one on the sidelines, looking through the camera.  Which means he’s usually not involved with firefights. Not that he can’t hold his own, it just means he gets sloppy and doesn’t see the cop coming behind him, gun raised. 

Jeremy does. 

Jeremy doesn’t bother to shout a warning (it wouldn’t do any good). Just raises his own gun and gets the shoot off first. Gavin knows how close it was, how he almost lost his life. But he’s used to that, so the thought that he almost died passes away within the hour. The thought of Jeremy saving him doesn’t. 

Gavin was grateful, of course he was. But the thought of the way Jeremy kept his head, how calm he was when he asked if Gavin was ok and if he needed more ammo, just won’t leave him. 

Weeks go by and Gavin realizes, a bit annoyed, that he may have a crush, if the way his heart starts beating faster when he sees Jeremy or how he tries to do things to impress him or make him laugh is to go by.

(And Jeremy’s had a crush on Gavin since the beginning. He looked up to Gavin, when he was just a criminal-for-hire hoping to join the ranks of the crew, and it only got worse he officially joined. There was just something about the crew’s hacker, who acted so stupid and was so smart, who was supernaturally flexible yet once tripped on air, that got to him.)

(Geoff sees where this is going a few weeks into the two passing shy glances. He drinks an entire bottle of whiskey that night, hoping to god the two get their shit together and he doesn’t have to play cupid.)

(Spoiler alert: He does.)


	18. Jon/Gavin/Ryan

Watching On The Spot: The Eyebrow Cam, and know I headcanon that Jon is into blindfolding his partners and telling them what to do.  Especially in a Freesingwood AU where Jon is a villain. Every time Ryan and Gavin, who aren’t actually partners but are often shown fighting together, try to fight him they end up tied by his rubber arms and teased by Jon, who goes about his business while flirting with them. 

And when they finally get together, Jon just brings that to the bedroom, handcuffing them and blindfolding them, telling them what he’s going to do them and what he wants them to do.


	19. Dangerous Ray and mayvin

FAHC Ray is absolutely the most dangerous out of lads.

Cause, yeah, Michael rages and might shoot you because you walked funny. And Gavin could weave words around you till your hanging by them. But you can tell when to stop. You can see the glowing red line of Do Not Cross. But not with Ray. Ray has the same expression for every new person he meets, one of boredom and vague annoyance. Ryan might have a mask but Ray doesn’t need one. And every drug dealer, or mercenary, or gang member that sees him is left feeling very underwhelmed. 

 And that’s what gets them in trouble. 

They’re on their toes around the others, all respectful and polite no matter how fake it is. Ray throws them off, makes them think they can say whatever they want to his face without worry, because _obviously_ this kid doesn’t care. He’s just in it for the money and reputation of being one of Ramsey’s boys. 

 They are wrong. _Very wrong_. Ray cares, probably the most. He respects Geoff for picking him off the streets and giving him a job. Is grateful to Jack for convincing Geoff to keep him around after his initial job is done. Ray would jump on a grenade for them. Ryan, despite their first meeting and awkwardness afterwards, became a fast friend and mentor. 

Gavin and Michael are his best friends, his lads, his safe space for when things get too much. Months after months of dancing around each other and pinning like fucking teenagers and figuring out where to go from there-they were together and Ray’s never been happier. 

So Ray cares but he doesn’t show it. Not to strangers. And Geoff plays on that because the boy may not look it but he can hold a grudge and he can hold a gun and those two together makes for a very dangerous person. One nod from Geoff and those that said anything against those he loves and cares and respects are guaranteed dead. 

One bullet, through the throat, so they can never say anything again.


	20. Ray/Ryan/Gavin, King! Ray

Ray sat on his throne, barely listening to what the villager in front of him was saying. How could he when his two precious Omegas were naked and on their knees in front of him, licking his knot. He pet through Ryan’s hair as the bigger Omega took him in all the way and scratched behind Gavin’s ear when he whined about Ryan not sharing. 

“You both get a turn.” 

Gavin’s blown out eyes flicked up to him before going back to watching Ryan bob. 

Ray grabbed the back of Ryan’s head and thrusted up a few times. Ryan’s throat went slack as he let Ray use him. 

Deciding to change course, Gavin dropped to his elbows and flicked the head of Ryan’s cock. Ryan jerk but Ray didn’t let him up. Gavin teased Ryan more, giving him little kitten licks. He was working on his horrible gag reflex but he still couldn’t take even Ryan’s Omega dick. 

Ray’s thrust were getting faster and harder until he shoved his knot past Ryan’s teeth. He groaned as he started pumping his cum down Ryan’s throat. Ryan whined, eyes dazed. He felt his stomach fill and purred slightly. His favorite thing in the world is to be filled with his Alpha’s seed. 

~

It was a few villagers later and Ray still wasn’t paying attention and it still was his Omegas’ fault. 

This time Ryan had Gavin bent over, fucking him. They were both whining, looking up at him. Ryan was ramming into Gavin, just using him by now because Gavin had already cum. 

Their scents filled the room, causing the Alpha peasant’s nose to twitch but he didn’t dare make any move towards the two Omegas. He knew he’d only get one step before his King had him on the floor, sword through the chest. The amount of slick the two were creating made their thrust sound wetter. 

“Gavin. Gavin. Gavin.” Ryan chanted, going faster. 

“Good boys.” Ray cooed. “Gavin, you’re being a good little hole for your mate to fuck.” 

Gavin moaned, dropping his head. He couldn’t look at his Alpha when the man was looking at them so intensely.  

“Why don’t you cum, Ryan. Give our boy what he wants.” 

“ _Alpha_.” 


	21. Geoff/Michael

It took Michael .02 seconds for him to form his plan. 

He had just gotten out of the shower, a towel tied around her waist and water dripping from his hair when he heard Geoff calling for him down stairs. 

Smirking, Michael crept down the stairs, still in only his towel. He could hear Geoff in the kitchen, talking. Michael assumed he was talking to himself because Geoff was known to do that, especially when he’s cooking. 

Making sure was as quite as he could be, Michael shimmied along the wall till he got to the door. Counting to three in his head, Michael jumped through the doorway, dropping his towel to the ground and shouting “Look at my dick!”

It’s only when the words left his mouth that he realized that Geoff was not alone in the kitchen. In fact, there was a women who Michael knew quit well. Because he went out to dinner with her last night for a Meet The Mother type of thing. 

Geoff is in the kitchen with his mother. 

_Geoff is in the kitchen with his mother._

_Geoff is in the kitchen with his mother and **Michael had just shouted “Look at my dick.”**_

_**They’re staring at him and he’s still naked.** _

Michael’s entire face goes red before he’s running out the door shouting “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” to the sound of Geoff’s maniacal laughter.

“Oh my god, Michael. You showed your dick to my mother!”

“Geoff, shut the _fuck up_!”   


	22. FAHC Ray/Gavin

Geoff had been working him ragged. They had several heists planned and the boss needed as much info on their targets as soon as possible. Combine that with his obsessive nature to make sure that they had every little last detail and Gavin was overworked to say the least. 

It was only when Jack had forced him away from the computer (and by that he meant she shut off his laptop and told him that if she caught him near another electronic for the next seven hours she’d throw it off a building) did Gavin realize how _tired_ he was. 

All he wanted to do now was fall into bed. Gavin walked up two flights of stairs from his office (which was located on the bottom floor so he had some peace and quite from the chaos that usually goes on) to where his room was located. By the time he opened his door, Gavin had almost run into three walls and was half a second from falling asleep on his feet. 

 So he figures it’s understandable that it takes a full minute for him to realize there’s someone in his room.

 “Oh hey, Vav.”

 Gavin jolts to attention, hand going to his side for his gun before he realizes he recognizes the voice. 

“ _Ray?_ ” Gavin squints into the dark and sure enough. There’s his fellow crew mate, laying on top of the covers in his bed. Wait. “Are you naked?” 

Ray looks down at himself then back at Gavin. “I guess I am.” 

Gavin continues to look at Ray in bemusement. “Why are you naked in my bed?” 

Ray shrugs. “Thought it was my bed.” 

Gavin was about to ask _again, why_ when it hit him. “Ray, are you high?”

“Of course not. You know I only get high on Friday.”

“It _is_ Friday.”

“Oh.” Ray looks contemplative for a second. “I guess your right. Then, yes, I am high.”  

Gavin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ray, why are you high and naked in my bed?” 

“I told you, I thought it was my bed.” 

 _I’m to tired for this._  “Yeah, well, I want to go to bed so could you get out.” 

“Nah.” 

“What? Why?”

Ray snuggles into the covers. “Don’t feel like moving.” 

“Ray, I’m tired.” 

Ray pats the spot next to him. “You have plenty of room.” 

“I can’t sleep next to you.” 

“That’s racist.”

“Your naked!”

“So? I’ll put a pillow between us if your afraid of a little dick.”

“ _Ray!_ ”

(In the end they did end up sharing the bed and Ray did put a pillow between them. Gavin will never admit it to Ray but when he woke and the pillow was on the floor, Ray’s arms around him, he felt his stomach twist and his chest warm up. Even with Ray’s morning wood pressed against his back.) 

(Maybe, especially, because Ray’s morning wood was pressed against his back)


	23. Ray/Michael/Gavin

Gavin face down on the bed with Michael completely covering him from behind.  
Michael buried deep inside Gavin, moaning because Ray is eating him out.  
Ray grinning because he’s licking Michael’s rim and fingering him. Every time he presses against Michael’s sweet spot, Michael thrusts forward causing Gavin to moan.  
Ray grinning because he’s in complete control.


	24. Meg/Gavin

I can’t tell you how much I love that in the newest podcast, Gavin says he can’t hit people because he’s afraid he’ll get deported and Meg immediately tells him “I got you, babe.” 

Like, imagine highschool au. 100% here for Meg being the punchy, fast talking, smart-alek rebel who smooth talks nerdy Gavin and beats up anyone who talks shit about him. 


	25. X-Ray/Mogar/Vav Part 1

X-Ray lays on the king size bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. He’s naked, sweaty, with his legs spread open. His cock is spent, lying limp, and semen is on his stomach and dripping from his used hole. 

Vav is next to him, chest laying against the bed with his ass in the air, just as naked as X-Ray. His hands grip the sheet and he’s crying out. Behind him, Mogar is laying across his back, fucking him hard and fast. Vav had already spilled but Mogar was nowhere near being done and the British superhero was starting to harden again. 

It was mating season and Mogar had plenty of stamina to satisfy his need to breed his mates.   


	26. X-Ray/Mogar/Vav Part 2

I really just want thousands of fics about Mogar trying to woo X-Ray and Vav and failing. 

He kills animals and gives it to them, smiling. X-Ray screams and Vav starts tearing up. Mogar has to start over. Brings pretty rocks and while Vav likes the way they sparkle, X-Ray just snorts and throws them away. 

Plus the fact that X-Ray doesn’t trust him yet (even more so after the animal incident) and Vav is so oblivious that it took X-Ray _kissing_ him to understand that X-Ray liked him. 

Just Mogar trying and failing to win these nerds over (and finally having to ask Hilda for help) 


	27. X-Ray/Mogar/Vav Part 3

What if the lads and the Mad King were fighting. Mad King is losing, at least in the battle. But he decides this is the perfect time to try out his new experiment and sprays some kind of perfume on them. Seeing as it had no noticeable effects, the lads continue fighting, but the Mad King gets away soon after. 

They go back to Hilda to try to find out just what was sprayed on them, and X-Ray’s running his mouth about how “this is stupid, it’s probably nothing” and Vav is elbowing him and telling him it’s just to be safe. 

But Mogar’s been acting strange. It’s not really that he’s silent, it’s that he’s staring intently at the two heroes, fidgeting around. Vav asks him what’s wrong and Mogar blushes. That’s when they know something is definitely up. 

Finally, Mogar just can’t take it and grabs X-Ray, slams him against a wall…and kisses him? Both heroes are confused about what’s going on and Mogar’s grabbing at Vav now, grinding against him and kissing at X-Ray’s neck. 

Hilda walks in, smirks as the two blush and sputter that they have no idea what’s going on. “I do.” Slams some papers on a nearby table. “You guys were hit with an enhancer.” She goes on to explain that basically, their natural scent has been increase plus dowsed with a few extra pheromones. 

“Ok, but really. What does that mean?” X-Ray asks as he tries pushing Mogar off. 

Hilda smirks again. “In simpleton words, it mean that the both of you smell really, really good and like your in heat. Mogar, being the only who can smell that well, is really the only one who’s affected.” 

“What? How do we get rid of it.” 

She shrugs. “You don’t. You ride it out. Of course, you can let him fuck you, like the two of you want-don’t act so surprised. ORF regularly scans you, remember?” 


	28. X-Ray/Mogar/Vav Part 4

Ok, but once everything gets all settled and everyone figures out their feelings, and the lads finally start to date, I imagine Mogar becomes something of a sex fiend.

Like he went so long without it, and at first he’s a little skeptical that sex can actually feel good and that Vav and X-Ray aren’t playing some kind of trick on him.

And then he actually has the sex and now he’s addicted. Addicted to the moans he can pull out of the other two, addicted to the bites and bruises he leaves on their skin. Addicted to the way Vav submits so easy to him, and how X-Ray won’t without a fight.

And now he can’t get enough and it becomes exhausting to the two heroes. We’re done defeating the villain? Ok, let’s go home and make out. Out patrolling the streets? Man, that alley sure looks tempting.

And they try to give him interventions, but those usually end with Mogar deliberately ignoring or misunderstanding them. And sex. They usually end up in sex.


	29. AHOT6 Angels and Demons

I kind of want to do an Angels and Demons au where the lads are demons and the gents are angels. Except, the lads are _terrible_ at being demons; they’re awkward and unorganized and the most chaos they’ve done is black out the power for a city block. 

And the gents are Old Angels that condemn sinners and smite hell beings and bring forth lightning and are the ones sent to deal with demons who are big and ferocious and Need To Be Taken Care Of. 

And the two groups go centuries without running into each other. Until one day, when there’s a mix up and the gents get sent after the lads. The gents think that the lads are going to try to bring upon the End of Time and are really good at hiding how evil they are. 

So the two groups live in an apartment complex, next to each other. And the gents see Michael (accidentally) stopping a mugging, and Ray (trips) pushing someone out of the way of an oncoming bus, and Gavin gets roped into carrying groceries for the 100 year old lady who lives in the apartment above them and all they think is ‘ _oh these guys are good, real good, were going to have to bring our A game’_

And the lads just think that the gents are creepy (but kind of hot)

And lots of shenanigans with the lads awkwardly being good and the gents trying to figure out their plan and somehow they fall in love.


	30. Gavin/Ray/Ryan

Gavin losing a bet and has to wear lingerie while posing for pictures. Because he’s Gavin, he convinces his lovers, Ryan and Ray, to join him. At first everyone is shy and embarrassed. But as the session goes on, they get more confident and by the end the three of them are doing these ridiculous poses and trying not to laugh.


	31. King Ray Au with AHOT6

King Ray claiming all his boys by tattooing a rose on them. Anyone who sees the rose knows not to mess with them in fear of punishment. 

King Ray personally choosing where the tattoos will go. Being there with them and making sure those who’ve hadn’t been tattooed before don’t freak out too much. Kissing the skin around the tattoo until it’s healed enough to actually kiss it.  

 


	32. King Ray with AHOT6 AU Part 2

I really need King Ray taking the boys and making them his and keeping them as his personal pets

And of course, he’s still a kind king. But he’s not one to be messed with. Anyone who tries to hurt his boys soon find that out. 

And the boys know that as soon as he gets that dark look of lust in his eye that they’re soon going to find themselves spread out and panting against the nearest surface as Ray completely wrecks them. 

They love it though. 


	33. Space AU

Fake AH Crew Au but in space.

 Geoff, Ryan, and Jack as alien criminals passing by a planet when their spaceship breaks down. Finding out that the only shop that can repair it is run by the lads. Michael’s a human, Gavin’s an alien, and Ray is a robot. Lindsay as an alien assistant. None of them take the Gent’s bullshit and it fascinates these well known criminals. So they keep coming back again and again. They slowly fall in love. 

And then the police or a rival crew find out about the lads and try to kidnap them. And the gents end up kidnapping them instead to “protect” them. And the lads are pissed but kind of interested because “Oh wow those hot dudes are actually criminals”. They’re still pissed that they were put in danger but are slowly brought into the criminal lifestyle and start to return the gent’s affections. 

And regular Fake AH Crew stuff. But in SPACE! With space battles and laser guns and different alien cultures and SPACE!


	34. AHOT6 Adoption AU

Michael walking to his car, late one night and he hears something in the trash and finds the baby. Obviously, it’s too late to go to the police tonight so he takes it home. And the others are confuse because “You brought a baby you found in the trash home?” but then it starts to cry and those fatherly protective urges hit them. 

Geoff would be the best father, cooing at them and soothing them so they stop crying. Jack would be the gentlest, being the one to give them a bath and taking a ridicules amount of time drying them. Ryan seems to have a second sense for when they’re about to start crying. He’ll start making weird and funny faces. 

Ray and Gavin would be the odd ones out at first. Ray because he feels awkward around adults, how is he supposed to handle a child??? Gavin’s afraid he’ll drop them or be his usual clumsy self (plus he’s awkward in general and had never really held a kid in his life). The other four would do their best to get them comfortable around the child through the night (though they have trouble giving them up themselves). By morning, Ray has gotten the child to laugh at him and Gavin made everyone laugh when the baby grabbed his nose. 

Michael would be over protective, following the child as it’s passed from person to person. All his dragon half can think about is “hatchling, hatchling, abandon hatchling” 

But in the morning, they know they have to take the baby to the police. They’re all kind of sad about it but it’s the right thing. And they do take them. 

That gets them thinking about adopting. They wait a few years to cement their own bond before going to the adoption agency. And they pick a little girl who the adoption people say was found in the trash. 


	35. Poor! Gavin

I like the headcanon for GTA!Gavin being born rich so he doesn’t really see any problem buying $6000 sunglasses that he’ll break in a week. 

But you know what I love more?

Gavin being born into a struggling, poor family and that’s why he’s so bad with money. He never really had any so he never needed to learn how to budget. Now that he’s in the Fake AH Crew and they’ll finally doing successful heists, he has more money than he knows what to do with. A $50000 bike he’s going to use once, crash, then throw it away? No problem because there’s more where that comes from.


	36. FAHC Languages Headcannon

**Meg** : Japaneses, Chinese, and basic Korean. Meg is the one to deal with their Asian contacts. She works as translator for Geoff when he’s making deals. 

 **Gavin** : Italian, German, basic French, sign language, and English ( I add English because I have a headcanon that Gavin’s Italian grandfather was the main person in his life, so Italian is his first language)

 **Ryan** : Russian and Chinese-he keeps the fact that he speaks laungages other than English a secret so he can eavesdrop on other’s conversations

 **Ray** : Spanish and sign language (he and Gavin love to talk smack about other people in front of them by signing).

 **Barbara** : French-She’s helping Gavin brush up on his French and teaching him more in depth stuff; it’s their favorite bonding activity (mainly so they can gossip and watch others give them confused looks) 


	37. Doppelganger AU Part 1

I have some headcanons for doppelgangers! Ray and Gavin. 

I imagine that d!Ray wouldn’t have glasses but d!Gavin would. Also both of them have darker skin than their counterparts. 

D!Ray is super flirty while d!Gavin is super serious. In a minecraft setting I also think that d!Gavin would have an affinity for fire, kind of like regular Gavin but more so. The same goes for the Rays and their ability to use weapons. I think the only thing separating them is that the doppelgangers are more willing to use it. 

Also, in a d!Ray/d!Gavin/Ray/Gavin pairing, d!Ray is super interested in these boys that look so much like him and d!Gavin and thinks it’s cute how innocent they are (at least compared to the doppelgangers). But the boys think he’s kind of creepy and he just comes on too strong. On the other hand, d!Gavin seems to have no interest in them, but they’re kind of attracted to how mysterious he seems and how well he can control fire. d!Ray always goes crying to d!Gavin about it being no fair and eventually d!Gavin is just like, fine, I’ll try to get you in good with them, will you just stop whining for a few seconds. 


	38. Doppelganger AU Part 2

More doppelganger stuff.

Geoff is still leader of the doppelgangers, he’s just more strict than original Geoff. But d!Ray (who goes by Raymond) never takes anything seriously. He much rather piss off everyone else (including his boyfriend d!Gavin, who most of the time is used to it and just ignores him). 

d!Gavin takes everything seriously, part of his nature mixed in with the fact he and d!Ryan compete on practically everything. While d!Ray is just naturally good at everything (different from original Ray who actually works to be good at everything), d!Gavin focuses mostly on magic, mainly fire though he’s proficient at all types. Original Gavin is ok at fire magic (he switches between being one of the best to randomly exploding things) but is the best at archery, which is one thing d!Gavin can’t really do (he’s too logical about it that it messes him up, but that logical part is what makes him really good at magic)

d!Michael doesn’t like cussing and the first time he meets original Michael he is appalled and has vowed to clean up his language


	39. Cocksleeve! Gavin and Burnvin

Imagine Burnie teaching Gavin how to suck cock and Gavin spending hours hidden underneath Burnie’s desk as his cock warmer. Burnie’s hand petting through his hair as Gavin lightly flicks his tongue over the head, every so often attempting to fit the whole thing in his mouth. 

Alternately, Gavin spending the day as Burnie’s cock sleeve, blindfolded and straddling Burnie’s lap, Burnie’s half hard cock inside him and harding every time Gavin squeezes around him. Anytime someone bothers them, Gavin starts whimpering and moving around till Burnie coos at him and pets through his head. Gavin dozing as Burnie slowly rocks his hips up into him. 


	40. Immortal! Ryan

So I love Fake AH Crew Ryan headcanons were he loves animals and probably owns a dog and a lot of plants and takes good care of both of them. 

So my headcanon is that Ryan is old, really old. And as the years go on and times change, he becomes less and less able to connect with normal people. He’s always way behind new technological advances or fashion trends or ideas. So a couple hundred years into his immortality, he kind of stops talking to people. 

But, he can’t completely close himself off. He finds that owning an animal is a great middle ground. The problem with that is that animals die and after losing some really loved pets, he starts feeling hopeless, the same way he did with people. That’s when he starts getting plants. He finds some peace in taking care of something that keeps coming back like he does.  

He’s stopped taking in every dog on the street now, but will occasionally bond with one that he can’t help taking home. 

Ryan meets the rest of the Crew at different times, so he knows that there are people like him out there. But it isn’t till he actually joins the crew that he realizes that hey, _there are people like me who have gone through some of the same stuff as I have and have to deal with the same problems._  

Jack makes sure that any phone Ryan has has Jack’s number so if Ryan feels lonely he can talk to the bearded man. 

The lads keep him up to date with all the new stuff, help polish his communication skills, make sure he never feels left out. Sometimes Ryan feels like he can’t get rid of them, but no matter how angry he gets, he appreciates it. 

And Geoff makes sure that Ryan never goes without. He kind of spoils the man. Any gun or knife that Ryan mentions in passing wanting ends up on Ryan’s doorstep eventually. Geoff offered to buy him an apartment (Ryan turned him down because a line has to be drawn somewhere and tbh-the apartment was too fancy for him). He gets a car for both his deathday and Christmas. He has to threaten Geoff to stop him from buying him a jet when the one he just bought got scratched. 

And though Geoff does the same for everyone else in some way, Ryan can’t help feeling special and taken care of when their leader does it to him. 

The crew do their best to make sure that Ryan never goes back to being the silent man who would only talk to dogs and plants and felt like the most lonely person on Earth. 


	41. Magical Gem Mayvin

As if I need any more aus, a Mayvin one that’s like every manga I’ve ever read.

Like Gavin is an awkward, nerdy boy in high school who inherits two gems that happen to contain the souls of two gods, Michael and Ray. They vow to protect him and end up going to his school where they are instantly popular and Gavin has to deal with their shenanigans.

And the Gents are like the head of the school council and want to use Michael and Ray for world domination.

So Michael and Ray are old gods from back when humans were still young. Michael is the God of Warriors and Ray is the God of War. They got too mischievous and arrogant for their own good and basically just really annoyed the other gods. So the other gods came up with a bet, find a human to love you or be bound to these two gems and serve humans, which is the worst thing a god can think of. Ray and Michael take it thinking it would be easy. Because humans love them, worship and fear them. But the other gods declare they lost and seal them away. They say they can be unbound when they get a human to love them. They then give the gems to a mage who passes them down his line until it finally get to Gavin. 

The gems have changed over time. When they get to Gavin they are in the form of necklaces. Ray’s is red and Michael’s is blue. In human form the gems are located on Ray’s and Michael’s hands. Ray’s primary weapon is a bow and arrow and Michael’s is a sword. Ray’s speed is supposed to be legendary and Michael’s swing can split the earth. Gavin has latent magic abilities, mostly fire, which he finds out when the three are in trouble and Michael and Ray can’t help. (I’m thinking he thinks they die or something and it causes something in him to unleash and he basically blows up)

The Gents, at first, are like _can you imagine if we took over the world? Wouldn’t that be hilarious_. Then another God comes to Ryan saying you can actually do it, there are two of the most powerful beings in the world going to your school. This God just wants to be back on top since he’s been forgotten. Geoff is unsure about all this, _i thought we were just joking around Ryan, wtf?_ Either he joins the lads’ side or stays true to Ryan (or the evil God hypnotizes him to be loyal) I haven’t decided. Jack will follow Ryan to the end of the world (either because he loves him or because Jack was friendless until Ryan came along) 


	42. Genderbent Mavin and Ramwood

Ok, I’ve been thinking about FAHC genderbent au. Mostly with mavin but now also ramwood. 

  
Gabrielle and Michelle spending their day lazing in bed, post coitus and watching a shitty movie (or Michelle tries to but it’s kind of drowned out by Gabby’s talking about how hot the actor/actress is and how her nail paint is chipping, “Michelle, you _have_ to do it, you’re the best at it. _Please_.”) 

  
Then at night, they hop in their car (“Daddy’s best, of course) and go out and have some real fun. Holding up the diner they just ate at and using the money to place bets on Michelle as she drag races (with her driving and Gab’s smooth talking, they leave all the boys high and dry). Maybe they’ll spray paint the old bridge pink again or sit up on some rooftop and drink stolen beer or maybe they’ll rob some more places but that doesn’t matter. Not when they’re enjoying life an each other. Then they’ll get bored of where they’re at and pack up and move. Drive to another city and start all over again. 

  
Until they cause too much trouble in Ramsey’s territory. Then they have figure in a skull mask beating down their door and demanding they meet with Ramsey herself. 

  
They expect to gun shots to the head. 

  
They don’t expect a smug smirk and a hand shake. An offer to join the infamous “Fake AH Crew”. 

  
So maybe they’ll stay in this city a little bit longer


	43. Myan Pet Play

Was just thinking in the shower. Myan pet play. 

Really, I just had the image of Michael sitting in a chair, watching tv, eyes never leaving the screen as Ryan waits patiently by his feet, completely naked save for a collar around his throat. 

A plate of food sits on the arm and, occasionally, Michael will reach down and feed one to Ryan, giving him a pat on his head as he nibbled on his treat. Whenever Ryan whines or makes too much noise, Michael pulls on his collar to remind him of his place. 


	44. Barbara, Clones

Maybe Barbara should have expected it. I mean, Gus and Burnie had already cloned Gavin, what was to stop them from using that technology on others? Still, it was a bit of a shock to be pushed against the wall by…herself?

“What the hell?” She muttered as her clone smirked back at her. “Those bastards. I really need to talk to them about using my DNA without my consent. I can’t believe they cloned me.”

“Who says I’m the clone.” The other Barbara said. “Maybe I’m the original and became too powerful for them to take so they made another.”

“Yeah, ok.” Barbara (the original, like hell she was the _extra_ ) said, rolling her eyes. “This isn’t an episode of TLR and I’m not _that_ self-centered.” 

The clone’s smile widened. “Maybe _you_ aren’t, but I sure am.” The Other (as Barbara was now going to call her because it was too tiring to keep saying clone or other Barbara) slowly ran her eyes over Barbara’s pinned formed. “Especially considering how hot I look.” 

Barbara stiffened in surprise. “What?” 

“Oh come on.” The Other said, leaning closer. “Weren’t you the one who said that they’d have sex with yourself if it was possible. Well, now here’s your chance.”

Barbara wasn’t given the chance to respond as the clone clashed their lips together. Barbara’s eyes widened, a startled moan slipping out. She could feel the Other’s smirk curve against her lips. 

“Come on, aren’t you curious.” She whispered, slowly letting Barbara’s hands go so she could explore…more fun places. “Just give in. You know you want to." 

Barbara shook the Other off, rearing back so she was flat against the wall. “No. Isn’t this a bit weird.” 

The Other chuckled, hands sending shivers along Barbara’s skin. “As if weirder things haven’t happened here.”

"Doesn’t mean I want to be involved in those weird things.” Barbara said, frowning.  

“Bullshit.” The Other snorted. “You always want to be involved in the weird stuff.”

Barbara nodded, shrugging. “Got me there.” The Other smirked, leaning back in for another kiss. Barbara stopped her, placing two fingers against her lips and pushing her back. “BUT, who says I want to have sex with you?”

“So you don’t want to have sex with yourself? You don’t want to know how good you are or what your expressions look like when your lost in passion?” The Other questioned. 

Barbara opened her mouth to answer before snapping it close. Now that she was thinking about it, she _was_ curious. Would she ever get another chance to see what other people experience when they have sex with her? Probably not. 

The Other’s hands weren’t idle as Barbara contemplated what she wanted. One lightly ran over Barbara’s breast, not a full grope but a tease of what could happen. The other seemed to be tracing patterns on Barbara’s thigh, briefly touching high on the inside before darting back out. It was becoming increasing hard to think of a reason not to do this. 

“We can’t do this at work.” Barbara protested weakly. 

“Mmmm.” For a split second, Barbara feared that the Other would ignore her and continue (Barbara also feared she would let her) before she backed off. “You have podcast tonight?”

“Y-Yeah?" 

The Other pressed closer, slanting her lips against Barbara’s. “Meet me in your office after everyone’s gone.” Then she pulled back, winked, and was gone as fast as she had appeared. 

Barbara let out a shaky breath and let her head thump against the wall. Shit, it was going to be a long podcast to have to wait through. 


	45. X-Ray and Vav Mashup

I kind of want to read an X-Ray and Vav/GTA V mash up.

  
Like Ray and Gavin had to move to Los Santos because an enemy was getting really close to figuring out their secret identitys and it put their friends and family at risk so they just leave and swear off superhero work. Except they move to one of the most crime riddled cities in the US and they just can’t help themselves with stopping a few crimes here or there. Unfortunately, they have a knack for picking the Fake AH Crew’s crimes as the ones to stop. Geoff thinks it’s a rivial crew trying to get on his territory and works relentlessly to figure out who these idiots are.

  
Just sheningans with a kind of cat and mouse game. Until Gavin and Ray’s enemy figures out where they went and goes to finish the job while also deciding he will take over Los Santos while he’s at it.

  
And the Crew are forced to team up with X-Ray and Vav and maybe they all start crushing on each now that they’re on the same team.


	46. Cocksleeve! Gavin Part 3

Gavin sits on the floor, hands laying on his knees and gripping the comfy martial of his pajamas. His blind to the word thanks to the silk blindfold Geoff had tied carefully around his head. His been put in the corner of the office, on the the fluffiest pillow they could by. He’s not naked today (no time for that but Gavin’s been twitchy and unfocused and Geoff loves to indulge the Brit) but his mouth is wide open, ready for anyone’s use. 

He’s done this enough times that he doesn’t need to see to know who is who, can tell by the tight grip in his hair and the low grunts he was trying to suppress that it was Ryan who had been using him earlier this morning. He knows that Jack will come visit him before lunch. Knows that Michael and Jeremy like to double team him, forcing him to switch between the two, toe the line of his limit (but no further than he can take). 

He loves all his boys, love that they can handle him, but Geoff is undoubtedly his favorite, especially when he’s being face fucked. Because Geoff has known him the longest, knows what the Brit likes and how to switch between petting through his hair and grabbing the back of his neck and forcing his entire cock down Gavin’s throat.


	47. Lazer Team-Hagan/Zach/Woody

Ok, so Lazer Team really has me liking Zach/Hagan and Woody/Hagan but what about Zach/Hagan/Woody?

Like, they have to spend hours together training and eating and sleeping together. That leaves them with a lot of time to grow closer together. So Hagan learns more about Zach and why the hotshot acts like such a hotshot and Zach leans more about Hagan and why he might seem like a cranky old bitch and Woody learns more about them and for once he feels like he can actually connect with people. 

And then the Feelings come. Hagan feels more protective of the two of them and he notes, with dispare, that this protective feeling is different than what he feels for Hermen. It’s much stronger. 

Zach refuses to admit he has feelings of any kind. It would ruin his Image. But there’s not denying he feels butterflies when Hagan congratulates him for doing something good or why he feels the need to make sure Woody knows his needed and part of the team. 

Woody, thinks to the helmet and it’s telepathic powers, knows exactly what’s going on. The problem is, sure yeah, he has a crush on Hagan and Zach, but can he do about it? It’s obvious they’re so into each other. So he sits back and watches this unfold from afar, wishing there was a way to get rid of this horrible pressure in his chest. 

It happens, like he knows it will, after a particular rough day for them. They’re achy and sweaty, have been yelled at for hours and they just want to eat then sleep (which is exactly what Hermen does). Zach, on the other hand, starts taking out on them. yelling and screaming that it was their fault, that they were losers and that they need to step up to his level. Hagan gets upset, starts yelling back. Woody knows what’s coming next, because it’s been months of this and really, by this point, the sexual tension was getting kind of old. 

In the middle of the two them arguing, Hagan pushes Zach against the wall and kisses him. It’s hot and angry and it takes a second for Zach to start kissing back. Hagan comes to his senses and he tries to take it back, starts to apologize, but Zach isn’t having any of that. He pulls Hagan back in. 

And that’s it. They start dating. 

(Hermen gets rich that day, winning the bet of “Will they, won’t they”)

Woody is happy for them, he really is. Hagan has looked out for him since middle school and he really respects Zach, which is why he ignores his jealousy and crushed feelings. He figured it would always be this way because of course Hagan only sees him as son and Zach is way out of his league. 

But then, he (or rather his helmet) notices that the two of them have been looking at him different, their hearts race for no reason when he’s talking to them. They start to think more about him and Woody can’t help it.

He starts to have hope. 


	48. Fake Funhaus/AH-Everyone With Everyone

**This is an idea where GTA! AH and FH end up in our world. After dealing with discovering their alternates and how those alternates know nothing of the criminal life, they become protective of their more pure forms. And, unlike how regular verses AH and FH rivalry is for fun, GTA! AH and FH actually hate each other. But, for some weird reason, they like each other’s alternate crew (meaning Fake AH like regular Funhaus and Fake Funhaus like regular AH)**

 

“We are not,” Adam growls and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Going to fuck the Achievement Hunters.” 

“Why not?” Bruce asks and Adam can tell, without looking at him, that he’s pouting. You’d think a grown man, who’s a criminal no less, would be above pouting. But this was Bruce, who wasn’t used to being told no, especially by Adam. 

“Yeah, why not?” James chimes in, not looking up from his phone. Bruce gestures to James, eyebrows raised. 

Adam shoots James a glare (which the bastard smirks at!) because he can already tell this is going to go downhill. The way their crew works is, Bruce comes up with awful ideas and James shoots them down while Joel provides facts for _why_ exactly it’s awful idea. Adam, being the leader, can just shrug his shoulders and go “Oh well, the others don’t want to do it” and that’ll be that. 

Now though…

“What are you worried about? It’s not like it’s the actual Fakes. It’s just their alternates.” James adds. 

“It’d be like fucking your enemies!” Adam argued back. He gave the rest of his crew a desperate look. “Don’t you guys have any objections to this?” 

Lawrence shrugged. “Well, I…I think it’ll be fun.”

Elyse nodded. “Lindsay’s hot. I’d bang her.” 

“Look Adam.” Bruce gets up and slings an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “There are literately no downsides to this. We all think the Fakes are hot and, if they weren’t such insufferable assholes, we would have banged them by now. These alternates are like them but tamer.”

Joel has his chin in his hands, giving Bruce a considering look. “They do have a sort of…innocence about them. It’d be sort of delicious to use that against them.” 

“Plus,” Bruce adds, giving Adam a wicked grin. “Can you think of a better fuck you to give to the Fakes?”

Adam, as he usual does when his crew gangs up on him like this, regrets everything in his life that lead him to this moment. After though, he considers it. Sure, Fake AH Geoff is hot and commanding and Adam has thought of fucking him before. But Alternative Geoff is just as hot and now that Adam is thinking about it, he’d love to take him apart, fuck him into a mattress and have him crying out. 

Thinking of fucking Geoff leads him to thinking of fucking Ryan (so much nerdier and _precious_ than Fake AH Vagabond and Adam wants to bend him over and finger him), which leads to thinking of fucking Michael (he wonders if he’s as mouthy in bed as he is out of it and, if so, what he could do to shut him up), which leads to thinking of fucking Gavin (can you say perfect sub), and fucking Jack (the things he could do that man), and then Jeremy (he would love nothing more than to see those muscles straining against ropes) and then Matt and Lindsay and Trevor…

“Ok.” His voice cracks, ignoring the other’s smirks. Clearing his throat, he nodded. “Ok. Let’s do this then.” 

This could only lead to trouble.


	49. Anxious Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is me projecting my feelings onto Gavin so it describes a brief anxiety attack and some suicidal thoughts.

The bathroom door slams close and Gavin scrambles to lock the door. Shaky hands pull out his phone and he jams earphones into his ears, turning up music. Gavin sits on the toilet and closes his eyes, willing for his mind to stop racing. 

He hated that he got this way.Hated that, every once in a while, the noise and yelling and arguing and comments became _too much_ and he had to resort to this. Hiding in the bathroom like a cower as he wills the rest of the world away.

Banging his head against the wall, Gavin felt himself start to relax slightly. But there were still thoughts that slipped past. Thoughts of _not good enough_ and _not funny enough_ and _why was he still living?_

Again, his eyes closed and he slowed his breath. Taking deep breaths in and out. The thoughts disappeared and all that was left was the music. 

A knock on the door roused him from his state. Slipping everything back into his pocket, Gavin opened the door to find Ryan staring down at him, eyes glancing over him in concern. 

“You alright?” Ryan asked. 

Gavin grinned brightly, the past thirty minutes pushed to the back of his mind.   
“Of course. Is Geoff complaining about me again? I know we have lots to film but I think he can wait…”  


End file.
